Some sad tears
by meicosr
Summary: Es un regalillo de San Valentin, aunque es mas triste que no otra cosa... Songfic que refleja el sufrimiento de Ran. La cancion es Perfect World de Simple Plan. En principio es un oneshoot, pero con los reviews me pensare si continuarlo...


Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. En este song-fic está la letra de la canción "Perfect World" de Simple Plan, y como no me pertenece, pues lo tengo que poner aquí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SOME SAD TEARS**

**:Simbología:**

_Lo que piensa un personaje_

**Letra de la canción (Traducción)**

**I never could have seen this far (Nunca podría haber visto esta lejanía)  
I never could have seen this coming (Nunca podría haberlo visto llegar)  
It seems like my worlds falling apart, yeah (Parece que mi mundo está cayendo)**

Unas tristes lágrimas fueron derramadas por unos tiernos y azules ojos, resbalando por su rostro sin cuidado, añorando su anterior corazón y alma. A punto del abismo, ella no paraba de llorar. Triste, como nadie lo había estado jamás, lloraba sin parar. Parecía que se iba a quedar seca de todas las lágrimas que derramaba.

**Why is everything so hard? (¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?)  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said (No creo que pueda hacer las cosas que me dijiste)  
Just won't go away (No quieren alejarse) **

Su habitación, revuelta y envuelta de recuerdos agrios, se le caería encima en cualquier momento. Solo una persona era capaz de cesar sus penas, pero ese alguien se hallaba lejos, en algún lugar del mundo no conocido. Jamás desveló el nombre de aquel lugar.

**In a perfect world (En un mundo perfecto)  
This could never happen (Esto nunca podría pasar)  
In a perfect world (En un mundo perfecto)  
You'd still be here (Todavía estarías aquí)  
And it makes no sense (Y eso no tiene sentido)  
I could just pick up the pieces (Solo puedo recoger los pedazos)  
But to you this means nothing (Pero a ti no te importa nada)  
Nothing at all (Nada en absoluto)**

Exacto, ésa era la canción que describía su situación. En un mundo perfecto, nada habría pasado... Y aunque hubiera sucedido, a nadie le importaría en absoluto. Egoísmo, solo pensar en la propia persona no era lo correcto. Ella, que lo había dado todo por los demás, se lo devolvían de mala manera, aunque ella lo había hecho por motivación y no por interés.

**I used to think that I was strong (Solía pensar que era fuerte)  
Until the day it all went wrong (Hasta el día en que todo se volvió malo)  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah (Creo que necesito un milagro para hacerlo terminar)**

Un milagro, eso era lo que necesitaba ella para cesar su dolor. Su único apoyo era un pequeño detective que al ver su cara, la alegraba cada día que pasaba. Aunque, a veces, ni eso. El niño se apenaba y se cerraba más en sí mismo al verla llorar. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le recorría la espalda haciéndole sentir mal. Era sensible, pero le costaba demostrarlo.

**I wish that I could bring you back (Deseo poder hacerte volver)  
I wish that I could turn back time (Deseo poder volver atrás en el tiempo)  
Cause I can't let go (Porque no puedo irme)  
I just can't find my way, yeah (No puedo encontrar mi camino)  
Without you I just can't find my way (Sin ti no puedo encontrar mi camino)**

¿Su camino en la vida? Sin ninguna duda, un pozo negro y hondo donde encontraría a alguien: la soledad. Ahora mismo, como se encontraba, estaba a un paso de caer en aquel sitio: dormida sobre sus brazos cruzados encima del escritorio, con el diario abierto, húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas. Apenaba, su situación apenaba. Cada día más triste e infeliz, no se lo merecía.

**In a perfect world (En un mundo perfecto)  
This could never happen (Esto nunca podría pasar)  
In a perfect world (En un mundo perfecto)  
You'd still be here (Todavía estarías aquí)  
And it makes no sense (Y eso no tiene sentido)  
I could just pick up the pieces (Solo puedo recoger los pedazos)  
But to you this means nothing (Pero a ti no te importa nada)  
Nothing at all (Nada en absoluto)**

Ya no tenía remedio, todo estaba perdido. Se despertó, dispuesta a cambiar su forma de vida, decidió ser más alegre y no preocuparse tanto por las cosas insignificantes de la vida. Estaba harta de ser la inocente, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

**I don't know what I should do now (No sé que debo hacer ahora)  
I don't know where I should go (No sé donde debería ir)  
I'm still here waiting for you (Todavía te estoy esperando)  
I'm lost when you're not around (Estoy perdido cuando no estás alrededor)  
I need to hold onto you (Necesito abrazarte)  
I just can't let you go (No puedo dejarte ir)  
Yeah, yeah**

Pero no lo consiguió. Se volvió a derrumbar al segundo de hacerse la promesa a sí misma. Así que, buscando refugio y apoyo pronunció un nombre alto y claro intentando que no se notara el cansancio, la pena y la amargura en su voz.  
_  
_**In a perfect world (En un mundo perfecto)  
This could never happen (Esto nunca podría pasar)  
In a perfect world (En un mundo perfecto)  
You'd still be here (Todavía estarías aquí)  
And it makes no sense (Y eso no tiene sentido)  
I could just pick up the pieces (Solo puedo recoger los pedazos)  
But to you this means nothing (Pero a ti no te importa nada)  
Nothing at all (Nada en absoluto)**

El propietario del nombre llamado por la chica, se acercó a ella. La chica, en cuanto lo vio, se tiró a él. Lo abrazó y volvió a llorar al borde de la desesperación. El niño, tratando de consolarla, le acarició el pelo. Pero fue inútil. La chica, en medio de su llanto, pronunció unas palabras:

- En un mundo perfecto, nada habría pasado...

**You feel nothing (No sientes nada)  
Nothing at all (Nada en absoluto)  
Nothing at all (Nada en absoluto) Nothing at all (Nada en absoluto) **

_- _Lo siento, Ran... - Dijo el niño y pensó: _No es cierto que no me importas, sólo que no puedo demostrártelo, ni decirte la verdad..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aish (suspiro), demasiado drástico. Pero refleja muy bien el sufrimiento de Ran, verdad? Yo me encuentro en una situación parecido, no tan "así", pero más o menos. Así que necesitaba escribirlo. Y como hacía mucho que no escribía uno, pues me animé... La verdad es que no sé que contar, bueno, que estoy muy liada con los exámenes, cosa normal en la vida de cualquier estudiante... Pero que se le va a hacer? La razón por la que he elegido esta canción, es porque desde siempre me ha gustado y porque el otro día que fui a su concierto (Sí! He ido al concierto de Simple Plan en Barcelona:D Aunque fue el martes 7/02/06 por la noche...), y el miércoles tuve un mal día y se me ocurrió este song-fic._

_Un favorcillo que pido: R&R! Por favor, por fi, porfa, onegai, please! Unos pokillos que me suban la moral y que me animen a escribir..._

_Y por último, que este one-shoot va dedicado a toda aquella gente que lo esté pasando mal por amor... Para que se animen y que no esperen tanto como Ran! Y por supuesto, a la gente que lo lea. Por que estamos a 13/02 y mañana es San Valentin!_

_Pos me despido con muxos besos pa' tos'_

_MEICOSR/Shiry  
_


End file.
